I'm Tired of All
by Sermione
Summary: "But now? ...I don't know I'll ever be that peaceful. Yeah, maybe, our threat now can be defeated. It can be. Like the wars with Kronos and Gaea. Yeah, we can win again, But then? Another threat will rise. On and on. It seems like...it never ends." -Percy Jackson to his father


**I'm Tired of All**

* * *

Percy stared out the window blankly. It was raining outside, and the weather was terrible. From 6 A.M. to now, it was raining very heavily, and the lighting and thundering were more horrible than ever.

Not only the weather, but the sea was violent today. Tides were huge, and the mortals on the weather forecast looked pretty puzzled.

They didn't know what was going on in the Earth—but Percy knew better.

It was true that Percy loved water—he was a son of Poseidon, after all—but he didn't like raining. Raining was more like a Zeus thing.

Though Jason didn't seem to like the raining much either.

Thunder boomed.

A small girl grabbed her mom tightly, who was sitting on the bus seat.

Thunder boomed louder.

 _Zeus must be in a very bad mood now_ , Percy thought.

And Zeus wasn't the only Olympian god in a bad mood. Poseidon—Percy had watched the weather forecast—and the other gods and goddesses seemed to be upset too.

Even though Percy was far more upset.

Only a few minutes ago, Percy was spending his leisure time at his home—with mom and Paul—and eating his favorite blue cookies, grumbling about the bad weather. Then, suddenly, he got an Iris-message from Chiron. He had said, "Percy, we need you to come to Camp Half-Blood. We don't know much yet, but it seems like the new threat is rising. Giants in several states—Anyway, I'm sorry to interrupt your happy time. Come straight to the camp as soon as possible."

So now, Percy was on his way to the camp, riding a local bus. What an enjoyable journey.

He was heading to his favorite camp, but still, he couldn't help himself being in a bad mood. First he got annoyed. Then he became upset. And now…he was _tired._ He was tired tremendously.

He was tired of war. Tired of this constant war. He didn't want it anymore.

"What the hell," Percy muttered quietly.

Why can't he live peacefully?

Why don't they leave him alone?

* * *

Percy saw Poseidon appearing next to him. Several years ago, he would have been surprised, but now, he was used to his dad appearing in nowhere. People get to it when their parent is a god.

Percy said,

"Dad."

Actually, he wasn't in a mood to talk, or even say hello, but his father was a god. At least he had to show him a bit of respect, like saying hello to him first.

Poseidon sat next to him. Surprisingly, mortals didn't look surprised to see a man appearing in nowhere. Probably Poseidon had done something to prevent it.

Percy didn't intend to say something, but seeing his dad sitting beside him, he felt like talking.

"I heard the sea is very violent today. You must be in a terrible mood."

Percy saw Poseidon turning his face to him. Oddly enough, Percy felt better. He had thought his mood wouldn't become better, not even a tiny little bit.

"Not much compared to Zeus," his father said.

His sea green eyes were in depress, in contrast of his witty words.

"Thalia Grace is missing."

Percy's mood became dark back again. No, far darker than before. He wondered why Chiron didn't tell him that.

If Thalia is missing—then Jason would be…abject. He was Thalia's brother. A real 100% brother, not a half-brother.

Now Percy became _more_ tired.

"I'm tired of this," Percy spat, not realizing he was saying.

"I'm just tired."

Poseidon's fisherman-like face turned sadder.

Once Percy started to say, he couldn't stop it. He talked more. His voice was low.

"You know, until now, every single time, even during fighting with Kronos hand-to-hand myself, I believed. I had faith…that everything will be okay. And someday, I would be happy. That someday, it would all end."

Percy stopped to study Poseidon's reactions. His dad was just listening to him. Poseidon didn't say anything, so Percy moved on.

"But now? …I don't know. I don't know I'll ever be that peaceful. Yeah, I know, maybe, our threat now can be defeated. It can be. Like the war with Kronos and Gaea. Yeah, we can win again. But then? Another threat will rise. On and on. It seems like…it never ends."

Percy tried his best to stay calm. However, it wasn't Percy's best ability to hide his emotions, and his voice cracked.

He added with tears,

"I'm tired of being scared. Tired of being scared of losing the close ones of mine. I'm sick of facing deaths."

Percy's vision blurred because of the tears. He felt stupid. He, the _mighty_ Percy Jackson, a hero of the heroes, crying for dying?

Nevertheless, Percy also felt _good_ when Poseidon hugged him tightly. So good that he even managed a small smile.

His father's salty sea water smell and his warm body made him relieved. Percy, for the first time of his life, felt he was just a normal child, crying in his dad's arms.

Poseidon patted Percy's back.

"Everything is going to be fine, my son. They will be defeated, again. And if another threat comes up, we fight again, and win again. You can, Percy. _We_ can."

His dad's voice was warmer than any other time. Percy felt more stupid, but he hugged his dad more tightly. Poseidon smiled at him, and Percy forgot all of his worries.

"I am always proud of you, Percy. As I once said, you are a true son of the Sea God."

Poseidon slowly released Percy. He made a soft smile at his son.

Suddenly, Percy realized that his father truly loved him. Sure, Percy knew Poseidon liked his son, but _like_ and _love_ were completely different.

Then Percy also loved his father. He had always known that. He just didn't say it out loud. Especially in front of a certain Sea God.

But this time, it will be different.

This was the first time he actually say this to his dad—differ from a normal child—and maybe the last, but Percy decided to be brave.

He said quietly, but clearly,

"I love you, dad."


End file.
